


is dangerous, i'm falling

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Vampire Natasha Romanov, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: love can be a dangerous thing, especially when you're a vampire in love with a werewolf





	is dangerous, i'm falling

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with a Werewolf/Vampire AU but this time with smut! This is a Happy Halloween treat for you guys, so enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

He knew the moment he smelled her, that she was a vampire. Normally werewolves were not too fond of the smell of vampires….but for some reason her scent was  _ intoxicating _ . He felt the pull of his soul reaching out to her own. He remembered her gorgeous violet eyes landing on him.

_ Violet eyes usually meant they were of royalty and pure blooded _

Her mask had accentuated her eye colors. And he felt himself wanting to drown in those gorgeous violet eyes of hers. 

They had found themselves walking to one another until they were in the middle of the dance floor. He bowed slightly to her and she curtsied. He held his hand out and she gracefully took it and the two had started to dance during Tony Stark’s masquerade party. 

*****

Her back is arching off the bed as his tongue licks at her folds. It’s been four months since they’ve been seeing each other in secret. They meet each other at hotels in the city because it’s a sanctuary and people don’t judge the relationship of two different species. Of course that doesn’t mean Steve and Natalia can still be opened about it. Both are part of the hierarchy of their species. Natalia is the princess of the Romanov vampire clan while Steve is the alpha of the Rogers pack. If people found out that two high profiled creatures of two different species were seeing each other, an all out war would break out. So they continue to seek each other out in secret.

Natalia has her nails digging into the sheets as Steve continues to eat her out. He eats her out like a delicious deer he takes down in his wolf form and enjoys the spoils of his hunt. 

“You are the most delicious thing I have ever tasted my love,” he purrs against her thigh as he nips the skin. 

“Steve,” she whimpers needing more of his touch. 

He looks up as he continues to please his soulmate and future mate. Her body withering under his ministrations. No other male vampire will  _ ever _ have the pleasure to see her like this. To have her beg for more and call out their name. Natalia Romanov is his and his alone. And he belonged to her as well, in both body and soul  _ they belonged together _ . 

“You’re so beautiful for me,” he muttered into her skin as she came down from another orgasm.

He kissed his way up her body until his teeth nipped at her neck. Natalia reached down and started to unbuckle him and Steve helped her rid the last few article of clothing he had. 

She looked up into his beautiful cerulean eyes that now showed specs of gold as his inner wolf wanted more of her. 

“Do you want me my wolf,” she tugged on the leather that hung around his neck and held the crest of the Rogers pack. 

“Always,” he cupped her face, “I always want you my love. I am yours and you are mine.”

“From this day until my last,” she finished for him and kissed him hard.

Their souls calling out for one another. They were so close to belonging to each other but had to get away from everything. Behind closed doors they were just two people unequivocally in love.

“My wolf,” she purrs and he growls in response. “My alpha,” her hand reaches for his cock and starts to stroke it. 

“I want you my dear vampire.”

“And so you shall.” Steve is surprised when she pushes him off of her but his eyes widens as she presents herself as a werewolf omega would do for their alpha. “Claim me in the ways of the wolf. Claim me my  _ alpha _ .”

The gold in his eyes are more pronounce in his blue eyes as the animal in him urges him on. With a growl he presses against her from behind. She can feel his throbbing length rubbing against her dripping core. She read that alpha wolves give into their primal desires when their mates present to them and that they feel bigger from taking their omegas from behind. Natalia is both scared and excited, scared because she has given up control and made herself vulnerable, but excited because she knows she’s going to enjoy the way Steve is taking her and because she trusts him more than she does any other vampire.

“You sure you want this,” his voice deep with want but he’s still in control. Her safety is more important to him than his desires.

“Yes I do,” she reaches back and cups his neck, “fuck me my wolf, fuck me my alpha so all I feel is you.”

With another low growl, Steve nips at her neck and angles himself and thrusts into her to the point the bed hits the wall and she lets out a load moan.  _ Oh yes _ he feels incredibly big in this position. She can feel the veins of his cock and the head rubbing wonderfully against her g-spot. He moves back until the tip remains and thrusts back in with the same power he used before. She could recall the disgusts vampires had when they learned how wolves normally mated. How alpha wolves took their omegas repulsed her kind. But now that Natalia had gotten a taste of it, how it truly felt, she wanted to be taken this way all the time. She knows Steve enjoys seeing her reaction when they had sex, but she wanted to please him as well and she knew catering to his animal side would help. 

“You feel so good like this,” he panted against her shoulder as he continued to move behind her, “so fucking tighter,” he snarled. 

“You feel good too,” she panted against the sheets.

“Not hurting you?”

Natalia shook her head, “I want more, please my alpha fuck me. I wanna know how it feels to be fucked by an alpha.”

“You sure because you may not walk after this.”

She looks over her shoulder and her violet eyes sparkle in delight, “I enjoy a nice challenge.”

Steve laughs and kisses her hard, “Be careful what you wish for princess.”

He holds her hips and pounds into her with the strength only an alpha can possess. Natalia realizes how much Steve has held back. The strength of werewolves matched those of the vampire, but it was the alphas that were more powerful in every way. With Steve, he gained a lot more strength than any other alpha. Natalia had to grip onto the headboard and she could hear it start to crack as Steve continued to pound into her. She was enjoying it, giving herself to him because she trusted him. 

“Fuck,” he growled loudly as she was clamping down on him. 

He wanted oh so badly to bite her, mark her and claim her as his own, but he couldn’t. His soul ached to have what it truly desired and he knew she felt the same too. 

“I promise to find a way, a way for the two of us to truly be together. And when that day comes, I’ll claim you in a way you  _ should _ be claimed,” he said into her ear.

Natalia closed her eyes and she pictured it. Steve taking her from behind as they were on fur carpets from the kills he brought home and there was a fire going. She pictured him sinking his canine into her skin and marking her as his. She wanted to be his mate forever and ever. 

“Yes I want that so badly my alpha,” she breathed out.

“And you shall have it my love.”

Natalia cried out as she could feel the swell of his knot starting to form. How it was beginning to brush against her clit. She had taken his knot before but this would be different because she was taking it like how an omega would. 

“Relax my love,” Steve comforted her, “relax before you take it.”

“I want it your knot alpha,  _ please _ .”

“Don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

A low growl escaped his lips as his pounding became a bit rougher, as Natalia cried out her climax, Steve snarled into her shoulder as he gave one last powerful thrust and locked his cock inside of her. His come spilling into her and coating her walls. Natalia cried out as she felt his knot, god it was incredibly different when she took it from behind instead of the front. Steve laid kisses on her shoulder and back. He nuzzled her neck and laid them both on their sides. Steve was careful with his movements because of his knot. He massaged her stomach and Natalia purred. She happily stroked his beard and Steve leaned into her touch.

“I love you my wolf.”

Steve kissed the inside of the palm of her hand. “I love you too my dear vampire.” 


End file.
